


Naruto & Hinata's Day Off

by nkd0094



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Blushing, Day Off, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fate, Hand Jobs, Home, Horror, Love, Lust, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Morning Sex, NaruHina - Freeform, NaruHina Fan Day, NaruHina Month, One Shot, Random & Short, Riding, Romance, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Smut, So Married, Touching, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Wet & Messy, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nkd0094/pseuds/nkd0094
Summary: Naruto has a rare day off from his Hokage duties. The house is unusually quiet with the kids away and he takes a moment to soak in the silence. But he'll be soaking in something else when Hinata enters the room. What does Naruto's wife have in mind?
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Naruto & Hinata's Day Off

It’s an average day in Konoha and the Uzumaki household is unusually quiet. Naruto is snoozing away until he’s awoken by the sound of his own snores.

“Huh?” He mumbles, with one eye open. 

He hears a bird singing outside the bedroom window and sits up. He wipes his eyes and lets out a yawn, then sits there for a minute or two taking in the silence. That’s when it finally hits him.

That’s weird, he thought to himself. The house is usually bouncing up and down in the morning. Boruto and Himawari are usually chewing each other out right now.

“Naruto-kun?”

He looks up and is greeted by the sight of his wife Hinata. She’s wearing a plain white cotton shirt and white shorts.

“Hinata-chan.”

“So you’re finally up?” She smiles. “I thought you’d be sleeping in until much later, considering how hard you’ve been working lately.”

Naruto returns her smile and lets out a sigh.

“I thought I’d be too, but I guess my body wasn’t having it. Hey, why is it so quiet? Where’s Boruto and Himawari?”

“Did you forget,” she said, “they’re both on a field trip today to the Village Hidden in the Sand.”

Naruto thought for a moment then laughed.

“Oh yeah, how could I forget,” he said, slapping his head. “I’ve just been so exhausted lately, I’m losing track of things.”

“Oh really?” Hinata said warmly. She made her way to him and sat beside him on the bed. “Maybe I could help.”

She gave him a kiss then placed her hand on his lap.

“Hinata-chan…” He whispered.

“Let me take care of you, Naruto-kun.” She gave him that warm comforting face that he loved.

She grabbed Naruto’s waistband and pulled his pants down, allowing his penis to spring out and slap itself on his stomach. They both looked down at it simultaneously, then at each other. Hinata bit her lip then put his hard piece in her hand and started stroking it up and down.

Naruto let out a subdued yelp as he felt her soft hands move along his stick. His face was beginning to redden.

“You don’t have to be so quiet, Naruto-kun. We’re alone, remember?”

Naruto let out a breathy moan as she continued.

“Hinata-chan… That feels good.” He threw his head back against the headboard.

“I can make you feel even better.” She teased.

She lowered her head down to his lap and positioned his cock to the base of her mouth. Then she plunged it all the way down into her throat until she could feel his tip brushing against her tonsils, causing her to gag.

Naruto closed his eyes and let out a husky groan.

“Fuck,” He said, grasping her head and clinging on to her dark blue strands. “Hinata-chan.”

Her cheeks were now against Naruto’s dark blonde pubic hairs as she gripped his penis inside her mouth. Her tongue slide against the underside of his stick as she came back up and let it out with a popping sound, making sure to give his tip a thorough lick as well.

“I want it in me, Naruto-kun.”

He nodded, feeling shy like back in the days when they had just started dating.

“Sit on it.” He said.

She leaned in and kissed him as she sat herself up. He held her waist as she stood above him and moved her shorts to the side. Naruto noticed that there was a wet spot on them but soon forgot as he stared at her pinkness. Her clit was hard and there was a small streak of wetness that clung to her. The string of natural lube that formed a bridge from her bushy pubic hairs to her outer lips only stirred him more.

Naruto blushed and started rubbing between her legs. Hinata squealed under deep breaths as he moved his fingers in circles.

“Hinata-chan, you’re so wet.” He gaped.

“Because of you, Naruto-kun.” She managed to say.

He slide his Hokage fingers in and out of her until his entire hand was covered in her pussy juices. He tasted her from his fingers as he directed her to continue.

“Put it in.” He said.

She nodded and spread herself, unveiling her pink flesh that was covered in and out with her wetness. He fawned at her glossy box, eyeing the little dot that was her pee hole down to the hole that was about to be filled with his hardness. Slowly she moved down until Naruto’s cock slipped comfortably inside her. They were now connected, a perfect fit, with a slight tightness.

They moaned loudly as she rode herself up and down on her husband. His hands slid under her shirt and he cupped her large D size breasts, squishing them like a water balloon. Though her luscious chest was covered, he could make out the outline of her hard nipples poking out the fabric.

But as they were about to change positions, the doorbell rang.

They both stopped, Naruto’s penis still lunged deep inside Hinata, her liquids dripping down along his veins, making small puddles on his stomach. They looked at each other, faces red and covered in sweat.

“Who could that be?” Hinata said.

Hurriedly dressing themselves, they made their way to the front door. Sitting at the doorstep was a medium sized box. Naruto tried to pick it up but it was heavier than it looked.

“Did you order something?” He asked Hinata.

She shook her head. He knelt down and lifted the lid of the box. Surprisingly, it came right off. But as he leaned in closer to the box, his eyes widened.

Hinata let out a shriek when she saw the contents of the box. It was filled with dismembered human remains. Two arms wrapped at the top and two legs at the bottom. In the middle of that bloody mess was the head of a young blonde boy with familiar eyes. A note was placed by the left cheek that read:

  
_A little gift for the Uzumaki family._

__

__

_Sincerely yours, a friend._


End file.
